Containers for medications are known which have built in alarms to warn the user that he or she has failed to take the medication at the correct time. Such a container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,688. The alarm of this container is switched-off when the container is opened. The container can also have a separate termination button which the user can employ if he or she decides not to open the container and take the medication.